Care to Explain?
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford are enemies at school, or so people thought. What happens when Grace and Jerry try to find out what they are doing? What happens when they catch the two enemies making out at the dojo? Well Care to Explain? One-Shot


**Hey guys here a one-shot! This is not my best work I think... Anyways sorry I haven't been updating a lot but I've been ****_VERY _****busy with school stuff and personal stuff plus I had writers block! Thank for all those who reviewed on my other stories! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It and **

Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer were the king and queen of Seaford High. They were perfect and everyone agreed. They were hot, smart, kind and generous. They stuck up for everyone that needed help and school ran perfectly with no bullies, no groups. Everyone was at peace and everyone knew each other. Perfect people equal perfect couple right? Wrong. The only thing was that at school they only thing that wasn't peaceful was the one and only Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford. Everyday they would pick on each, insult them. everyone thought they thought they would make a great couple despite their nagging at each other, even their best friends Grace and Jerry. Grace was Kim's best friend and Jerry was Jack's. And they were dating too. To put it in easier terms, Jack and Kim hated each other with a burning passion. Everyone knew it and so did the teachers. But as everyone in Seaford knew, opposites attract right. But to be honest they weren't opposites, they were exactly like each other besides the fact of Jack's cocoa brown shaggy hair and Kim's honey blond hair. But both had amazing brown eyes, Jack's melting chocolate brown and Kim's doe brown. Citizens of Seaford bet on the two to become couples, even the teachers paired the two together for projects which always led to arguments. But little did the people of Seaford know about their relationship.

It was a regular day at Seaford High as Kim strolled down the hallway to her locker which was luckily next to Jack Brewer's locker. Kim muttered a curse as she saw Jack leaning against his locker smirking

"Move it Brewer" Kim hissed as she tried to get to her locker but Jack slide in front of her locker

"Oh so were on last names now today huh Crawford" Jack smiled

"Shut it Jackass and move your ass before I kick it to Mars" Kim threatened as she shoved Jack, quite hard i might add. As he flew to the ground taken by surprise

Jack scrambled up with the help of Jerry as he walked to the two. Kim smiled in success and opened her locker only to have it slammed shut by Grace

"Hey!" Kim yelled

"I can't believe you ditched me!" Grace screamed

Kim's eyes widened as she frantically apologized to Grace.

"It's okay, just tell where you were" Grace said as she went to the other side of Kim to open her locker.

"Uhh.. I was at the mall?" Kim stuttered out not wanting her best friend she was doing something else

"Liar! Do you hate me? Wait a minute! You were with someone weren't you Spill it Crawford" Grace commanded

"yeah spill it Crawford" Jack mocked from behind while Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance

"yo bro you shouldn't be talking either, You ditched me too and thankfully Kim ditched Grace too so we hung out" Jerry said as he put his arms around Grace and gave her a kiss on the head

"Ha Brewer in your face, you did it too" Kim said

"Whatever blondie" Jack replied

Kim was ready to lunge at Jack but Grace stepped in front of her.

"Who and where were you the last times you cancelled on me?" Grace asked

"Yo you too bro they just happened to be the same day Kim cancelled their date on Grace" Jerry added

Jerry and Grace looked between the two who were obvious hiding something

"Were you two together?" Grace asks with wide eyes

"Whhhatt me and Brewer nooo way" Kim said as her voice got higher

"Pshh yeah why would I be with Crawford" Jack added his voice going 2 octaves higher

"Mhhm Spill it NOW" Jerry said as he and Grace crossed their arms looking at them for an answer

_**BRINGG**_

"Look at the time gotta go to class" Jack said as he darted down the hallway  
"Yeah same" Kim said as she ran down the opposite direction.

"Do you know what this means babe?" Jerry asked Grace

"Yup, we are having a little talk with Mr. and Mrs. Liar Pants" Grace said as Jerry walked with her to class

**-Time Skip-**

It was free period for Kim, Grace, Jerry, and Jack. Kim and Grace were suppose to hang out but Kim bailed again, and same with Jack and Jerry

"Let's follow them" Grace said as she went and followed Kim and Jerry, Jack

The two followed them to the park but then lost them.

"I lost them" Jerry said as he caught up with Grace at a random bench

"Me 2" Grace pouted

Jerry's face lit up as he pulled out his IPhone

"What are you doing Jer"

"You'll see baby"

"I love it when you call me baby"

"Mhmm I'll start calling you that more often now"

"yay and what are you doing! Let me see"

"Calm down, I got it"

"TELL ME"

"Geez women you can yell, anyways I just tracked down Jack's location using an app, he's at the dojo"

"Jerry you are a GENIUS! Boy people gotta give you more props"

And with that the duo made their way to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo at the strip mall

As Jerry and Grace quietly crept inside the dojo, they were so shocked. They saw a shirtless Kim straddling a shirtless Jack on the dojo mats making out fiercely. They were so into the kissing they didn't even notice that Jerry and Grace had walked in.

"AHEM!" Grace shouted causing the to split apart and scream

No one was suppose to know. It was a secret for just the two of them, not Jerry and Grace to know.

"OH MY GOD" Kim screamed as she saw Grace and begun racing across the dojo to put on the her shirt

"Weren't together my ass" Grace said

Jack sat up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry?" Jack said

"Time to explain" Jerry sung

Kim sighed and Grace an apologetic look then took a sit on the floor next to Jack but he took Kim and placed her into his lap

"You might want to sit down" Jack said as he tried to put on his shirt

"Who's speaking first?" Grace said as she sat down followed by Jerry

"I will. well first sorry Grace for not telling you and well it started a few weeks ago ..." Kim started

_**FLASHBACK **_

**Kim's P.O.V**

It was a Wednesday and I was at Jack's house working on a project that we were paired up yet again. We made our way up to his room not really wanting to work with each other. After a few hour with yelling and a kick to the balls. We had finished our project but I had to stay at his house for another 2 hours since it was raining and I didn't want to walk home and my mom was too busy to pick me up. So we awkwardly sat in his bedroom fixing the project, if there was any. Then we got into a heated argument.

"Why the fuck would we put antennas on a plant cell?" yelled I

"It would look cool and why do always have to do what you want to do huh? Blondie" Jack said as he stepped closer to me causing me to take a step back

"Because unless you want a F you should follow what I say. I'm ALWAYS right" I retorted

"Oh really a southern bell blondie right? Please" Jack smirked as he stepped even closer to me causing me to be against the wall

I slapped him and he grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall above me head

"You really shouldn't have done that" Jack whispered huskily into my ear causing shivers to run down my spine

"Oh yeah what are you gunna do about it Jackson" I retorted

And that's when he snapped, he crashed his lips against mine and we made out. And I didn't stop. I kissed back. We kissed all the hate we had for each other into the make out session. Which by the way made the kiss 100 times better. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lead me to the bed. his shirt got taken off and then Jack's phone rang.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**No one's P.O.V**

"So what happened next? Is that all?" asked Jerry

"Nope it was a total cock-block" Jack stated

"Why? WAIT did you guys you know" Grace asked

"NO well... NO no we didn't anyway the phone call was from Jerry asking where he was and Jack totally lied saying he was stuck with blondie" Kim said

"And I'll tell what happened" Jack said

_**FLASHBACK**_

**No one's P.O.V**

"What did we just do? This isn't suppose to happen" Kim said to Jack as she was straddling him tracing patterns on his toned chests and abs.

"I know but did you feel it? It felt good right?" Jack asked

Kim nodded her head and sighed

"Yeah, but this can't happen though" Kim whispered as she laid down on the shirtless Jack

"Agreed, let's just forget about this" Jack said and put his arm around waist and he put his hands on her butt

"Buddy hands up!" Kim said

Jack just smirked and spanked Kim's butt before returning his hands to Kim's waist

"JACK! Oh my god. You're so lucky I'm too comfortable to move to and rip your balls out" Kim stated

"You'll like that wouldn't you" Jack said smiling

"Perverted much?"

"Only for you"

"Oh I'm so honoured"

A honk came from outside

"That's me... see ya and also this doesn't change anything at school" Kim said as she got up and put on her jacket

"yeah yeah I know" Jack said as he waved his hand dismissing her thought that they could actually be friends after what happened

"Bye" Kim said as she made her way downstairs and walked out the door

**-Time Skip- (Two days later)**

Jack and Kim had just finished their daily argument and boy this was an nasty one. Once the crowd had gone away after their big fight. Jack walked away. He was passing a janitor closet when a hand shot out and grabbed him and pulled him inside

"AHHH-mmph" Jack screamed as a hand flew to his mouth

"Shhh" the mysterious person said

When the person let go of their hand Jack turned around

"KIM what are you doing!?" Jack hissed throwing his hands in the air

Kim pushed him against the door locked it then hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Jack kissed back knowing he couldn't resist. Jack licked the bottom of her lip and Kim parted her lips. And this went on for about 20 minutes and bothe of them were shirtless.

"Couldn't resist the Jack Attack?" Jack smirked

"Oh god please never say that again" Kim groaned as she put on her shirt

"Okay but seriously what should we do? I know that we can't go out but I just can't resist you" Jack whispered as he pinned Kim against the wall

"We could be make-out buddies" Kim suggested hooked her arms around Jack's neck. Jack placed his hands on Kim's butt and she wrapped her legs around him.

"I like the idea but how is this gunna work?" Jack asked and Kim played with his hair as Jack sat down on a chair they had in the closet

"Well when we're bored, happy, sad, or mad we make out. We can't do it in front of people so we have to sneak out or something." Kim explained

"Sounds like a plan Crawford" Jack smirked

"Thanks Brewer" Kim chuckled.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**No one's P.O.V**

"Yo that's swag bro getting to make out with someone with no strings attached I should of thought of that!" Jerry said high-fiving Jack

Grace glared at Jerry

"Er i mean that isn't swag, you should tie yourself to one girl like me." Jerry corrected

Grace and Kim rolled their eyes

"So that's your story? SO while _WE_ got ditched you guys meet up and made out?" asked Grace

"Yup pretty much" Kim said leaning back into Jack's chest

"well that was boring" Grace said as she yawned

"What else did you want? Us having sex?" Jack asked jokingly

"That would make the story more appealing though" Jerry added

"Yeah, but are you guys still make-out buddies or like are you guys official?" Grace asked

"Well sorry that we didn't want to have sex just to entertain you" Kim said sarcastically

"Oh you still can hun, I bet Jack can't wait to" Grace smirked

"I mean I would totally be fine to Kimmy. If you want to ride the Jack train to heaven, you can hop on anytime more likey in the front though ;)" Jack said  
"NO in your dreams" Kim huffed

"I bet that is what he dreams about!" Jerry laughed

Jack glared at him

"You still didn't answer my question yet you know" Grace said

"Oh right buddies" Kim said with a sigh

"WHAT?! After all you guys went through?" Grace shouted

"Yes kissing was ALL we went through and we are still buddies" Jack said rolling his eyes like it was no big deal

"Uh oh" Kim and Jerry said simultaneously

Grace pushed Kim off Jack and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the girls' locker room. Jerry and Kim looked at each other and laughed. Multiply slaps and yells could be heard through the doors. When they came out Grace was smiling and smirking and Jack had a hand mark imprint on his cheek.

"Oh God Grace what did you do?!" Kim groaned as she went up to Jack to check his cheek.

Grace who was in Jerry's arms innocently said, "Nothing"

Kim gave Jack a peck on the cheek then smiled at him "All better!"

Jack sighed and Grace shot him a glare.

Jack took Kim's hand and whispered something into Kim's ear.

"Aww you're such a romantic goofball! Of course I will!" Kim said as she smiled and gave Jack a kiss.

"Did you ask her out because I'm kinda confused" Jerry said scratching his head

"Yup" Jack smiled as he put his one arm around Kim  
"WHOO" Jerry shouted

"Thanks Grace" Kim said hugging her

"No prob, only took about 5 slaps to do it and it took what 15 slaps for you to get Jerry to ask me out" Grace laughed as she hugged Kim back

"We should probably get back to school because we just cut half of class" Jack said pointing at his watch

"Yay double detention date!" Kim said sarcastically and everyone laughed

"Yo I can arrange that! I do own CLub Jerry" Jerry said as he took his phone out and begun typing away out of the dojo followed by Grace, Kim, and Jack.

**THE END **

**PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

**Check out my other one shot ****_Know The Real Me _****it's really good! **


End file.
